Many electronic devices today include firmware. Firmware may be a software program or set of instructions programmed on a hardware device. The firmware may provide instructions which are executed to determine how the device operates. The firmware may be stored in memory of a hardware device. As updated firmware is developed, the firmware stored in a device may be replaced or updated.
Existing solutions to manage the firmware (FW) of electronic devices such, for example, multifunction printing (MFP) devices, have many limitations. MFP devices may perform imaging (scanning), printing, copying and facsimile machine functions, or some subset of these functions. FW updates may typically be distributed either on a CD or through a web site. Both the mechanisms have drawbacks. FW distribution through CD is a slow process. It takes time to create and ship the CDs for new firmware updates to individual customers. On the other hand, FW distribution through a web site may be difficult for users to navigate.